The present invention relates to a device, capable of propelling itself along a passage having walls containing contractile tissue.
Electrical stimulation has been extensively used as a method of inducing contraction of strips of muscular tissue. Further, direct smooth muscle stimulation has also been used to improve emptying of ileal and colonic pouches in animals and humans.
In addition, UK patent application 9808426.2 describes a device, such as an endoscope, having means for propelling itself along a tortuous passage by way of suction means. The means comprises a first suction means mounted on the endoscope and a second suction means mounted thereon for movement with respect to the first suction means longitudinally of the endoscope, the first and second suction means each being arranged, when actuated, to grip the tissue of a body passage in which the endoscope is disposed.
French Patent Application No. 2,237,648 discloses a device capable of being placed in the lower digestive tract as a suppository and which comprises means for agitating the walls of the tract to clear obstructions during constipation. The agitating means can operate either via electrical stimulation of the tract, by imparting mechanical vibrations to the tract, or by imparting an effect due to the liberation of a gas under pressure.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, a device is provided that is adapted to travel through a passage having walls containing contractile tissue the device comprising a body and at least one contractile tissue stimulating means for urging the device in a forward or backward direction.
According to a second aspect, the present invention provides a method of propelling a device along a passage having walls containing contractile tissue, comprising stimulating contractile tissue in the walls so as to contract the wall in contact with the device, and so urge the device in a forward or backward direction.
Preferred features of the invention will be evident from the accompanying dependent claims.